The Dark Truth's Announcements and Questions
by AeonTheShadow
Summary: Need to know when the next chapter coming out? Wanna ask some question about the story/charaters? Well this is what this fanfiction is here for!
1. We just got started

_**A/N: This Fanfiction here is used for announcements and questions ONLY. (Alexander and Kyra only, thank you) Nothing more, nothing less. Also when I'm talking, it'll be in Bold and Italic. As for Kyra, hers will be just italic, and Alexander's will be Bold, if they're talking at the same time, then it'll be in Bold, Italic, and Underline. I'm telling you this now so you won't be confused who's talking. Now that that's out of the way, let's get started.**_

"_**Hello everyone, this is AeonTheShadow. And I'm here to say that the 3**__**rd**__** part for "The Dark Truth" will come out in a lil' while." (About 3-7 seven days…)**_

'_**While you wait for this chapter and others to come out, you can ask questions about the story/characters."**_

"_So we have our own "ask us questions" now? Sweet!" _

She said with a fist pump.

"**Well at least people can get more info about us, like our lives and family, when we we're in the Academy, and-"**

I cut him off be for he can continue.

"_**Well the viewers will be asking about that… and other questions."**_

"_**What other questions?" **_ The two asked.

"_**I don't know. We'll see when people start leaving questions" **_I said with an evil grin.

The two gulped as they knew that they were going to get question that's embarrassing to answer.

"_**Anyway, besides that. Incase y'all ask about their weapons, info about them may or not change."**_

"_What do you by that?" _She asks with a curious look in her face_._

"_**Well, I've been thinking about some new ideas, as an example. Your weapon might end up being a family weapon instead of it being a Nox Nyctores."**_

"_If it's going to be a family weapon, then how will I be able to use Hikari's Light Form?" _She said crossing her arms.

"**She has a point, there's no way it can do any of its abilities if it was a family weapon."**

"_**Alright lemme break it down for ya, Kyra. You're a Fan fictional character of the BlazBlue Universe now. Everybody have a weapon or powers, which can match up to a Nox Nyctores."**_

"_Oh yeah!? Name three characters that have a weapon that isn't a Nox Nyctores!"_

Kyra said, as she is now irritated.

"_**Well as for one, Litchi's staff isn't."**_

"_Ok that's one…" _

"_**Two is Tager himself."**_

"_Oh c'mon! He's not a weapon." _The girl said flinging her arms in the air.

"**Um, Kyra. In a way he is…" **Xander said as place his hand on her shoulder.

"_**Yep, and I'm pretty sure Kokonoe built an "Emergency" weapon inside him that he doesn't even know about."**_

"_**Like what?" **_ The duo asked.

"_**Self-Destruct." **_I said as I'd shrugged.

A few seconds later a huge explosion a distant away from the building we're in happened, and I could have sworn I heard somebody yelling.

"_**Well he HAD, a Self-Destruct."**_

"_And the third?"_

I thought about it for a second, Kyra was about to get ready to do her "I was right dance", but I thought of the perfect person to name.

"_**Ragna's Blood Sycthe." **_I said proudly.

"_Your wrong! Ragna's Sword is a Nox Nyctores, so I'm right!" _She said while pointing her tail up, and began to do the dance.

"_**Well, let me explain. Ragna's arm is a Nox Nyctores, not the weapon. He only uses the sword so he channel his power thru the sword for more damage. So… I'm right!" **_I said while pointing at myself.

Kyra stopped dancing, and gotten really angry.

"_Bull, Crap! I'm leaving, for the rest of the fanfiction. Bye!" _She said while as she was leaving and slammed the door.

"**So… what now?" **Xander asked since Kyra left.

"_**I guess we stop, it's getting dark anyway."**_

"_**I hope you guys will be leaving me questions about the story and the gang. I guess you can ask me questions too. But as for now, I shall see y'all in another time. In another shift."**_


	2. First Episode, First Questions

_**A/N: I, AeonTheShadow, do not own- oh forget this! You know what I'm gonna say so it's stupid to even say it. But anyway, let's begin.**_

"_**Hmmm...Seems like we finally got some questions. Hey you guys, get over here, we got some questions!" **_I said happily while the duo came over.

"_Yay! What are our questions for the day?"_ She said running over to the laptop

"**Hopefully nothing we can't answer." **Xander said folding his arms.

"_**Don't worry, there simple questions. I'll read it out loud for y'all."**_

"_**These questions are from OrangeTabby101. She says..."**_

"_**Why are you getting so upset?"**_

"_I was just having a bad day..." _She said looking away.

"**What happened?" **Xander asked.

"_Let's just say that dogs and cats don't get along all too well." _She said as a sweat drop appears over her head_._

"_**Also she says that it doesn't matter what weapon you have, she still believe you are very strong."**_

"_Really? You think so?" *giggles* _Her tail began to wag left and right. And she walked away with a smile on her face, and what I mean by walking I mean she skipped away from me and Alex.

"_**At least she feels better now." **_I said watching the still skipping Kyra.

"**Any questions for me?" **Xander ask hoping for a question or two.

"_**She says... What weapon do you have Again?"**_

"**Really...the story clearly explains both of our weapons. But if you forgotten, I'll just tell you as much as I can."**

Xander clears his throat and began talking.

"**My weapon is my gun LeSaint: Wave. If you're wondering why I said my gun. It's because the gun is my Nox Nyctores. The sword is something I made myself... I think? I'm still not sure about how I gotten sword. All I know is the sword was made, so it's not a Nox. Even though Nox Nyctores's are made too, but the sword wasn't made in the same process. Will that work?"**

"_**Dude...you just told too much info about your weapon."**_

"_***Ahem* Anyway, the other question is, Do you plan to do anything with your life after you do anything you want to do?**_

Xander stops and thinks about it for a moment, and then he answered.

"**Well I do have plans, like visit all the cities, taking a long break. *Maybe ask Kyra out to a nice dinner, and maybe...*" **He mumbled the last part, but Kyra heard him just fine. And just blushed.

"_**Well hopefully you'll deal with your problems in the story. Anyway, that's it for the questions. Thank OrangeTabby101, you'll forever be a Buddy-budd to me. Now about the 3**__**rd**__** part of the story, it's still in progress sadly. But because I'm nice, I will give you guys a short preview of the next chapter."**_

"_**Kyra, do the thing!" **_I said to Kyra and she grabbed a DVD with the preview of the chapter. She placed the disk inside the DVD player and started it.

"*Huff* *huff* I have to find a clinic or something for the Commander, quickly..." The panicking beastkin said as she was running as fast as she can with an unconscious Xander on her back.

"Rag...na..?" _He said quietly._

_He visits a past memory that he didn't knew about. It's Ragna and Xander fighting each other._

_They were in a NOL base that had already begun to come down._

"This is your end Reaper!" _Xander said as he was charging to Ragna, shooting at him rapidly._

_Ragna jumps out of the way, and dodge Xander's sword and countered, but Xander blocked it with his gun._

_The two trying to see who'll move first, Ragna quickly punch Xander in the gut, and immediately ran from him._

_Xander falls to one knee, but he hurried and fired at Ragna with a 25% shot._

_Ragna seen this coming, but he didn't had enough time to dodge it, so he blocked it, but he still took a lot of damage from the blast._

_Xander tried to get to him, but all the wounds he had while fighting Ragna was finally getting to him, he couldn't keep going, his body was tired and hurt._

_So he fell... as for Ragna he got up, still hurt from the shot he was walking away, but..._

"...I know I'm going to regret this, but I can't just leave him here to die."

_So he turned around and walked towards Xander, be for he fainted, he reached out with his hand, and the last thing he saw was a blur of Ragna reaching out to him. Ragna grabbed Xander and started to drag him away from the crumbling NOL base._

The video stops and Kyra took out the DVD.

"**I think I did a fine job." **Xander said proudly.

Then all of a sudden Ragna walked in the room.

"Hey what about me?" he said annoyed.

"_**you did a good job too. Hey, shouldn't you be with Tabby? She might need you for the question you'll be getting soon."**_

Ragna got scared and ran out of the door, as if he seen a ghost.

"**Strange of him to pop-up like that..."** Xander said with a curious look.

"_**Meh, best not to question. Besides that we're done for the day. So later y'all."**_

"**See you tomorrow Aeon." **Alex said as he exits.

"_Later." Kyra said still skipping._

"_**Well I better close this place down. Oh wait a sec there something extra... !. Oh my god... I WAS WRONG!?"**_

_**END.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed that. And thanks again Tabby for the questions, I hope I get more later on. Anyway, like always, I shall see y'all in another time, in another shift.**_


	3. Throwing out some ideas

_**A/N: *Sighs* I Aeon, does not own BlazBlue, I just happen to like it a lot, I don't know why we gotta do this disclaimers for, and Arc System Works knows we're not gonna say we own it! But I guess we have to do it for safety reasons, but anyway. Enjoy!**_

"_**Good news everybody! The 3**__**rd**__** part for The Dark Truth is now finish!"**_

"_Yeah, you now can enjoy the next chapter of the story, but Aeon, you said there was going to be "My Side" of the story." Kyra said while folding her arms, and cocking her head._

"_***Sweat drop* don't worry Kyra, I'll be working on that soon. Also, I may have another idea that'll be fun for everybody."**_

"**Like what?" Xander asked.**

"_***Chuckles* Well, I was thinking about finding other Alternate Universes/Dimensions. It'll be a fun hobby to do. *Smiles*"**_

"_*worried* How is that fun? That sounds dangerous." She said._

"_**Well, dangerous it may be, I find it to be fun. *pouts*"**_

"_**Now I would like to say that Kyra's Side of the story will be worked on soon, but about me searching for dimensions, I may or may not do that. It sounds fun, but at the same time, hard... so I might not even do it. It's hard searching for other dimensions. (T_T)"**_

"**It can't be that hard to search, right?" Xander asked.**

"**Are you kidding me? That crap is harder than trying to beat Unlimited Hazama on Hell mode, scratch that, Unlimited Ragna, on Hell mode."**

"_But I saw you open a dimensional portal be for, it can't be that hard-"_

Rachel appears out of nowhere...

"I am sorry to interrupt you, but, you do not know just how hard it is to open portals, the magical power, and mental power needed for such a feat is, "difficult". Now I must go, I need to punish Gii for drinking my tea when I wasn't looking." She then, teleported away.

"_**How did she got in here? I put a barrier around this room to make sure nobody can teleport in, or out. I mostly did this because "You-Know-Who" will get in here and try to ruin everything."**_

"**You-Know-Who as in Yukari from Touhou, or You-Know-Who as in Hazama?" He asked.**

"_**How do you even know Yukari? And it's Hazama, who else could I be talking about. Plus I wouldn't mind Yukari appearing, she seems nice. But be for something else wacky happens."**_

"_**Thank you for your time y'all, and please send me questions, I'm dying of boredom-ness here."**_

"_Yeah, send questions, we should be getting as much as that Xdante guy is getting." She said as she folded her arms._

"**Um, Kyra, we're just two fan-fictional characters, not a whole cast of characters. Besides, he gets more questions because he have a show. Besides that, aren't you supposed to appear on the show for Hazama's Challenge?" Xander Stated and asked.**

"_**Yes I am, but I have to wait, he was sent to somebody that wanted him for a few episodes, so I have no choice but to wait."**_

"_Is that why he doesn't show up here?" Kyra asked._

"_**Yes, as long whoever got him keeps him, we're all fine. Now time to do our thing y'all."**_

"_**We shall see you in another time, in another shift."**_

_**As I close down the room, and the two leaves I wave good-bye to them, and waited, for a "Friend to come".**_

"_**Yukari, nice to see ya again, wanna go watch "The Thing"?"**_

"Sure! You don't mind if Ran and Chen joins, right?"

"_**Nope, the more the merrier. (^_^)"**_

_**And off we go, to watch the movie.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed that, I shall see you guys next time! (Maybe I might do a Touhou Fan-Fiction... But, I don't know Touhou that much) (Q_Q)**_


	4. Good News!

_**A/N: *Sighs* I AeonTHEShadow, does not own BlazBlue, its character's, or the gaming company, if I did, Rachel would be a fun person to hang out with. I hope she didn't saw that...**_

"_**A little too late for that, I would say." **_She said, as her voice echoed thru the room.

"_**Crap...T_T"**_

"_**Anyway Enjoy!" I blocked her thunder, and began to run.**_

"**So... Now what? We can't do this ourselves."**

"**That's weird. Usually there would be a "He said" or whatever."**

"_It's not happening because Aeon isn't here. So this'll be the only time that won't happen."_

"**-Shrugs- Oh well. –Ahem- Aeon would like to apologize for not making any other chapters for "The Dark Truth"."**

"_He was very busy with school and other things that was stopping him from making any more, but now that all that is out of the way, he will be making more chapters."_

"**Yes, but he will still only make 10 chapters, two Bad Endings or what he like to call them, "Kokonoe Endings", and two Gag Reel Endings."**

"_And don't worry, you guys can still send in questions. Or ask for a Special Chapter(s) incase you want him to make one that's not apart of the story itself, other than that, like Xander said, he will only make what Xander said."_

"**Thank you for your time, and like always-"**

"_**SEE YOU IN ANOTHER TIME, IN ANOTHER SHIIFT!" I said while still blocking and dodging Rachel's fury.**_


End file.
